Automotive sound systems typically include several loudspeakers positioned in various locations within the passenger compartment of a vehicle. Typical loudspeaker positions include door panels or interior trim panels. Low frequency reproducing speakers, also known as woofers or subwoofers, are often located in the trunk, the rear panel shelf, the chassis or any frame elements of a vehicle. In this way an otherwise necessary loudspeaker housing may be omitted because the front and the back side of the loudspeaker are isolated from each other by the rear panel shelf or the chassis, respectively. This approach, therefore, allows for a very compact and weight efficient arrangement without sacrificing acoustical performance. Without a housing, however, the speaker components have to sustain extreme environmental conditions, which makes it necessary to protect the speaker, e.g. by means of a weather resistant membrane. Further, noise which would normally be blocked by the otherwise sealed passenger cabin may enter the vehicle which leads to a higher noise pollution.